This core will support the analysis of the large amount of genomic data that will be obtained from screens in Projects 2 and 3. These data will come from mulitple organisms and multiple cell types. Our goal is to find the commonalities that point to fundemental molecular mechanisms of firing rate homeostasis. The core will also support the generation of molecular tools to manipulate candidate genes in multiple species and cell types. By centralizing and standardizing the design and projection of reagents, we will increase the thoughput, efficiency and interactiveness of the component projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Failure of homeostasis is central to many disease states affecting the nervous system. By uncovering the fundemental componenets of firing rate sensors and their homeostatic regulators we will develop new insights into the pathophysiology and treatment of neurological and psychiatric disorders. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SrrE(